JC 619's Super Awesome Review Special
by JC 619
Summary: JC 619 sits down, and Reviews something big. What does he Review? Only one way to find out, Read it.


JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker. _Anyway, Here is my Review of something I don't think any Author has done before so I hope you all like it. I only own my Self Insert, and Nothing else.

* * *

JC 619 is seen sitting behind a Table much like a certain Critic.

"Hello, I'm JC 619, and this is my Super Awesome Review Special!" announced JC 619.

JC 619 knocks the Desk away as he joins Dahlia, Bridgette, MistressofDarkness, Hikari Ino, Kitten Hachi-chan, and Starfire in a Rockette Can Can.  
Sovereign 64, and Jean Kazuhiza then appear Juggling Pokeballs while on Unicycles. Just then, The Wall pulls apart as it shows DarkPaladinmon, The Fictor Bros, Danny Phantom, and Stitch performing numerous Tricks, and then Pose as Fireworks go off reading "**JC 619'S Super Awesome Review Special**" as The Simpson Theme Plays.

(Spider-Man Theme Plays as Images of Spider-Man are shown)

"Ah Spider-Man, The Greatest Superhero in my view. I mean, I've liked this guy since I could read Comics." began JC 619.

"I have collected Numerous Comics ranging from actual Issues from the Newstands & Comic Shops to Collected Volumes to even Reprints from Newspapers for Pete's Sake!" said JC 619 as he holds up some of his Comics.

"Also in my view, Spidey has done well Media wise, I have watched Spider-Man on TV from the Classic** 60's** Show to the Current **Ultimate Spider-Man **Series. I've seen all Four Spider-Man Movies, and Played afew of the Spider-Man Games with my Favorites being** Spider-Man** for the PS1, **Ultimate Spider-Man** for the PS2, and **Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions** for the PS3." stated JC 619.

"Today however, I will Review a slightly new form of Media that may ruin my Fan Worship of the Hero. I'm talking of course about..." said JC 619.

JC 619 stops for a moment to collect himself.

"**Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark**." said JC 619 in an expressed tone.

(Boy Falls from the Sky Plays as Scenes from the Show Plays)

"Okay, Before I go headfirst in what maybe very Shallow Water, I'll give you all the History as how this supposed possible Mind Fudge came to be." said JC 619.

"Afew Years back, U2 Members Bono, and The Edge..." stated JC 619.

(Suddenly, A Photo of Bono, and WWE Icon Edge appear)

"Wrong Edge." said JC 619 as the Photo is replaced with The Edge of U2.

"Thank You." said JC 619.

"Anyway, These guys thought that a Musical based on Spider-Man would be awesome." started JC 619.

(Mr. Burns: Why not write one about the common cat or the King of Siam?)

"They even got Julie Taymor to work on the Show, Now to her Credit: Taymor turned The Lion King one of Disney's Greatest Movies to One of the Greatest Broadway Shows." said JC 619.

"Originally, The Show was set to debut sometime in November 2010. The Show Finally opened on June 14, 2011, Well that was odd, What the Heck happened all that time?" asked an odd JC 619.

"Well originally The Show was slightly put on Hold as Financial Issues reared their ugly heads. Another reason for the Delay was due to afew Injuries suffered by the Actors." stated JC 619.

"And that was where the numerous Parodies of the Incidents popped up I mean both The Simpsons & South Park, 2 of the Best Animated Shows played jokes on the Production for Peter's Sake!" said JC 619.

(Shows afew Images of Randy Marsh taking out a Production of Wicked as Spider-Man, and a Paralyzed Homer as Spider-Man)

"The Show actually went through the Longest Preview Showing in Broadway History with 182 Preview Showings. Eventually, The Show finally got on it's feet & Started Showing. During the Time however, Taymor left the Show, and her Script which involved Animal-esqe Transformations, a Heavy influence on the Arachne (The Spider Goddess), and a Nerd Chorus who enjoy Fanfics..." said JC 619 until he stopped himself.

"Wait a Second, Nerds.. who enjoy Fan Fiction?... They.. They... They took our jobs!" yelled JC 619 in a Redneck Accent.

(Redneck: They took our jobs!)

(Randy: Oh my God. Dey took ma jahb!)

(Stan: Dey took yer jahb!)

"Allright now." said JC 619.

(Redneck: Took-er jerbs!)

"Okay, Stop that." said an annoyed JC 619.

(Redneck: Dey Took R Jerbs!)

"I mean it!" gritted JC 619.

(Redneck: Derka der!)

"Allright, Next Person to do that losses their Head!" said JC 619 as he whipped out his Samurai Sword.

(Redneck: Tey...)

JC 619 then Slashes the Video in Half.

"Okay now, Back to what I was saying. Taymor left the Project though still got Credit & her Story was re-edited to feel more like the Comics with Arachne's roll scaled back & The Chorus gone." stated JC 619.

"With this craziness, I wonder why didn't Joe Quesada just put the Ki-Bosh on the Project." said JC 619.

(Pops: I'm sorry Carl, I can't see you now. I've got HUGE dollar signs in my eyes.)

"Well I finally saw this Marvel Musical Mashup during a Trip to New York City, and does it do our Hero Justice or should I be cornering the Market on Iron Man Comics?" asked JC 619.

"It's time to raise the Curtain for **Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark**." announced JC 619 as he then pulls out an _Invincible Iron Man Comic_.

"Just in case." whispered JC 619.

"So the Story begins with Peter Parker appearing as he begins to give a Report on The Greek Tale Arachne." said JC 619.

"Now I should mention that this Showing had Matthew James Thomas portraying Spidey rather than Reeve Carney." stated JC 619.

"Anyway so he begins to somewhat give his Report when..." said JC 619.

(The Stage changes as it shows Arachne and afew Masked Women swinging as it looks like it's weaving)

"Okay, Wow!" this is actually kinda wild." stated JC 619.

"So we get our First 2 Songs The Myth of Arachne & Behold and Wonder which tells the Stroy of Arachne, Now if you don't know the Story it's like this.." said JC 619 as he then grabbed a Toga.

_(Her Name was Arachne...)_

_(Your vanity caused you this plight, so now in shadows out of sight! You still shall live than you shall weave forever! Nevermore in the light, Weave forever. Forever a spider! Never more in the light..)_

"Arachne was a Woman who made beautiful Tapestry, She even was challenged Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom & Strategy." said JC 619.

"The two had a Weaving Contest in which Arachne mocked the Gods, Upset by this Athena destroyed all of Arachne's Works." continued JC 619.

"Saddened by this, Arachne killed herself, but Athena took pity on her, and turned her into a Spider." finished JC 619.

"See, You actually learned some History here today, With me you don't get all these silly, stupid Scenes that make no..." said JC 619 until...

(A Horse in a Bookcase is shown)

_(It's a horse in a bookcase, It's a horse in a bookcase, Little horse in a bookcase. It's a Horse! Horse Neighs)_

"Okay, You get it once in a while." replied JC 619.

"After the Song, We get to see the Midtown High Class in which Peter makes a mention about how the Story of Arachne is trying to be connected by Norman Osborn, This accidentally leads the Teacher to give out an Assignment & leads to our next number: Bullying by Numbers." said JC 619.

_(SOCK! POW! BOOM! CRACK!)_

"I guess this is what Bullying would have looked like if it was in High School Musical." said JC 619.

"After that, We get to see Mary Jane Watson played by Rebecca Faulkenberry. The two then walk home in which we get this funny exchange." said JC 619.

(Peter: Oh you're in the Fantastic Four? MJ: Uhh.. The Fantasticks. Peter: Oh the Fansasticks, It was a Joke. MJ: Oh a joke, Fanboy Humor. I love it,)

"Oh my Gosh! I better get on this before some crazy Musician gets to it first!" exclaimed JC 619.

"Sorry JC, Kayne West just bought the Rights." said Airnaruto45 offstage.

"Dang It, I hate that guy!" replied JC 619.

"Both Peter, and MJ return to their Homes & this leads to this Song: No More." said JC 619.

_(And I can't live like this, no more I can't live like this, no more I can't live like this No more No, no, no No, no no No no no more)_

"The Song explains the Issues in the duo's lives like MJ's Alcholic Father, and Peter living with his Aunt May, and Uncle Ben due to Parent's Passing when he was a kid." explained JC 619.

"I do like this abit since it does a great duet Balance between Peter, and MJ." added JC 619.

"Afterwords, Parker's Class goes to OsCorp where we meet Norman Osborn (played by Patrick Page), and his wife Emily." said JC 619.

"Norman's Idea of the Future is that by using DNA of other Creatures on Humans, Humans could mutate & adapt into the possibly everchanging World." explained JC 619.

(Norman: Let there be light I say! No, Somebody else said that. Emily: God. Norman: Who, No! Edison!)

"I'm sure afew Relgious Folks got abit peeved on that one." said JC 619.

"The key problem they are facing is that Norman might be given funding by Viper Worldwide which could help keep them financed, but Emily is against the idea since Viper would most likely use their research to create Killer Super Soldiers." explained JC 619.

"We even get some foreshadowing here when Norman, and Emily talk with Peter, and Mary Jane." said JC 619.

(Norman: Love keeps you Humble, Love keeps you sane, Love keeps you human. My advice is you gotta figure out how to have both. Emily: My advice is don't marry a Mad Scientist. Norman: _Muwhahahaha_.)

"Hmm..., I'll keep that in mind." said JC 619 as he jots the Info down on Paper.

"We then get another Song: DIY World." said JC 619.

_('Cause we can be what we wanna be Tomorrow belongs to the brave And we need to be what we gotta be Do it yourself Do it yourself DIY world Gamma rays, tidal waves, influenza There's so many ways The human race can take a hit We're gonna sink but you can swim If you don't mind a little change of skin Designer genes are a better fit)_

"This is kinda of like Ballroom Dancing for Mad Scientists." said JC 619.

"It turns out however, One of the Spiders they are working on escapes it's domain and Bites Peter, Which leads to guess what?" asked JC 619.

"What?" asked Jean Kazuhiza.

"Another Musical Number: Venom." responded JC 619.

_(Venom blasting through the Veins...)_

"I gotta say, I think this should have been skipped for some reason. It's not a bad Number, It just feels so unneeded." said JC 619.

"After that, we get afew short scenes with MJ looking for Peter, and Norman trying to figure out what happened to the Spider." said JC 619.

"Later, MJ visits Aunt May, and Uncle Ben & asks about Peter's Condition which we get Aunt May's diagnosis." continued JC 619.

(Aunt May: Well I assume it was the Flu, or something Puberty related.)

"Okay that was abit funny, but yet again we get foreshadowing, This time from Uncle Ben." said JC 619.

(Uncle Ben: You'll see, When leave the kid alone he gets a good nights rest, And when he gets up tomorrow morning, He'll be dancing on the Ceiling.)

(Next Morning Peter is up on the Ceiling of his Room)

(Peter: Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!)

"Okay, now who actually saw that coming?" asked JC 619.

"And now we get the next Song: Bouncing off the Walls. Now I'll admit the Song is okay, But the presentation, and how the Set works itself is Incredible!" said an ecstatic JC 619.

_(A sun spot, I m atomic energy The atom split but left the best part of me It s not static, just electricity Wow Bouncing off the walls Bouncing off the walls Bouncing off the walls Bouncing off the walls Bouncing off the walls Bouncing off the walls)_

"The way how the Walls are contorting through a mix of Wires, and shadowy Stage men is actually pretty impressive." said JC 619.

"This scene goes on abit as Peter basically goes through the Origin bit, Beating up some of the Bullies with the Effects lighting up the background." said JC 619.

Afterwords, Peter concludes that the Bite gave him his Superhuman abilities when We run into Flash, and Mary Jane who are in Flash's Car, and..." said JC 619 until...

_(New Year's Day by U2 Plays)_

"Hey, A U2 Reference!" exclaimed JC 619.

JC 619 then showed a Counter that said **U2 Reference: 1.**

"Trying to get the Money to buy a Car, Peter learns about a Wrestling Challenge which the Winner gets a Thousand Bucks." said JC 619.

"So Peter, Dressed up as what I gotta say looks like he just picked up a Mask from an Outlet Mall goes up against Bonesaw Mcgraw." stated JC 619.

(Shows a Giant Inflatable Wrestler that is Bonesaw McGraw)

"I'm not kidding, Peter actually fights this thing." said JC 619 stated JC 619 in a deapan tone.

"After winning his Fight, and getting his Money, We get this..." said JC 619.

(Gunshots are heard)

"And Uncle Ben is Shot & killed by a Carjacker." said JC 619.

(Ceviche: No one dies in musicals. Gorgonzola: I die a little.)

"Wow, isn't that abit rude?" asked Kitten Hachi-Chan.

"Sorry, I was gunning for abit of Dark Humor." replied JC 619.

"I should also mention that this Death is abit odd, I mean in the Comics & Films Peter allowed the Guy to get away before the Guy killed Uncle Ben adding to Peter's Guilt. Here, Peter feels guilty because all he thought about was getting a Car, and being unable to help Uncle Ben." said JC 619.

"You know what this is like?" asked DP.

(Clark Kent: All these things I can do, All those Powers, and I couldn't even save him.)

"Wow, A **Superman: The Movie** reference, I'm sure DC Comics won't be coming after us." said JC 619.

"We then get our Next Song: Rise Above." said JC 619.

_(An old man said to me It s not who but what you know And knowledge isn t wisdom without control Better still to be the changes That you want to see But they come slow, I know And you said rise above Open your eyes up And you said rise above I can't, I can't)_

"During the Song, Peter "meets" Arachne, Who somewhat convinces him to use his Powers to help the City in honor of his fallen Uncle." said JC 619."

"Now I gotta say, I do like Arachne's Look if I didn't mention it before." said JC 619.

"After the Song, Peter makes his Costume which he uses Red & Blue which sybolizes every heart of the innocent that bleeds and for the sorrow of endangered citizens respectively." stated JC 619,

"I wonder if that's the same reason for Superman." pondered JC 619.

Suddenly, Superman appears on Screen.

"Nope, It's for Truth, Justice, and The American way." replied Superman.

"You know, That would still work if it the 50's, but I don't think it's gonna cut it nowadays." said JC 619.

"Oh... Well... Oh my Gosh, Luthor is gonna destroy Metropolis!" said Superman in fake distress as he then flew off.

"Okay, I think I might have served Supes there." said JC 619.

"So then we get a Montage of Spider-Man saving the day, and Swinging around the City which is where this Show starts really getting Awesome!" said an excited JC 619.

(NY Debut "Reprise" Plays as Spider-Man swings across the Stage, and Theater along with Saving the Day in various ways)

"Now I really loved seeing Spider-Man really open up here as we do see the Kickin' Mid Air acrobatics at work." said an excited JC 619.

"The Costumes on the others do seem abit odd since we've seen normal looking folks throughout here, but I'd let it pass because of the Hammerhead Cameo." said JC 619.

(Hammerhead: This is so embarassing...)

After the Montage of Scenes, We get to see The Daily Bugle, and It's wonderful Editor-In-Chief J. Jonah Jameson." said JC 619.

(JJ: Masked Man, Foils Robbery, That's a Typo. Masked Men don't foil Robbery, They commit Robberies. Secretaries: That's right JJ.)

"Okay is it just me or is it odd that Jameson has so many Secretaries?" asked JC 619 in an odd tone.

"I mean, I know the Economy has been getting better, but in an age where Print is becoming obselete due to Digital, You think that One Secretary would be enough." said JC 619.

(JJ: Bud, What you got? Bud: Man in Tights saves a Child. JJ: That's the Plot to The Nutcracker.)

"Okay that was pretty funny, Though I guess I'd have preferred J.K. Simmons as Jameson, Maybe it's because of the Movies." said JC 619.

(Simmons as Jameson: What are you waiting for, Chinease New Year!?)

"Classic." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Jameson believes that Photos of Spider-Man would help The Daily Bugle stay Relevent." said JC 619.

(JJ: We're fighting the Internet, We're fighting Bloggers, We're fighting Facebook!)

JC 619 grabs a Laptop as he types something up.

**JC 619 LIKES THIS.**

"Peter then enters & gives Jameson Photos of the Hero, and which Jameson gives him a Job as a Freelance Photographer." said JC 619.

"We return to Oscorp as Norman believes that Spider-Man might have been the end result of their missing Spider." said JC 619.

"It turns out that, Their Funding is dried up and most of the of the Scientists have left." said JC 619.

"Of course this leads to another song: Pull The Trigger." said JC 619.

_(Spider-Man, Spider-Man Enhanced genetics Spider-Man Super-human kinetics Spider-Man Muscle augmentation And look at that, web bio-generation This, this looks like my work)_

"Okay, How the heck did the Vipers guys appear?" asked JC 619.

"I can see why the Security here stinks." replied Hikari Ino.

_(How do we win, by living in fear How do we win, get the enemy clear How do we win, by saying it's done in retaliation How do we win, by clearing them out How do we win, by murdering doubt How do we win, 'cause we're in the right Get in line or say goodnight)_

"Now I kinda admit, It was hard to hear the Viper Gentlemen, but I liked the whole feel of these guys being abit like the shadowy Talking Heads." said JC 619.

"The thing that kinda makes this Number abit more likable is the Dancing Soldiers." said JC 619.

(Shows the Soldiers dancing in Order)

"Now that's how you win Wars People, With Dancing Soldiers!" said JC 619 as he was now dressed as Sgt. Slaughter.

"Is a Sgt. Slaughter Reference gonna fly with the fans?" asked Jean Kazuhiza.

"Drop, and Give me 20 Maggot!" roared JC 619, Acting like Sgt. Slaughter.

"Norman decides however to not sell out to Viper Worldwide, and plans to continue their Work." said JC 619.

(Norman: Spider-Man may have been the first Human amplification of my work, but he will not be the Last!)

"Yeah, I can see where this is going to go." replied JC 619.

"Afterwords, We return to our Hero with Aunt May, and Mary Jane as the duo had Graduated High School.

(Aunt May: Ohhhhh...Graduating from High School. Oh how I wish Ben would have been here to see, He would have cheered louder than anyone., Mary Jane: Maybe he is here. Aunt May: You know what Dear, I think you're right.)

"I think I might be overdoing it on the Religious Jokes, I'll try to stop folks." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Mary Jane, and Peter head out with some help from Aunt May." stated JC 619.

(Aunt May: Peter, Don't over think this one.)

"Okay, I think Aunt May is trying to hook these two up." joked JC 619.

(Peter Parker: You planned this? Aunt May, you're an evil mastermind!)

"So Peter, and MJ go on a walk as the two Talk about how Peter is going to ESU, Has a Job as a Photographer, and seems to be BFFs with Spider-Man as MJ is heading to Broadway." explained JC 619.

"We then reach the Final Song of Act 1 with: Picture This, A song that Doubles the Duets." said JC 619.

_(Picture this Open the iris, open it wide The world changes shape woth the color of your eyes Picture this You are already where you wanna be Now close your eyes, what does it look like?)_

"The MJ/Peter story deals with the two becoming a Couple while the Emily/Norman story has Norman deciding to Experiment on himself in order to save the Company." said JC 619.

"However, The Experiment goes awry, and Emily ends up dying due do trying to stop the Machine, and getting herself electrocuted." said JC 619.

(Mr. Moseby: There's a shock!)

"Norman exits the Machine, only to see the fate of his Wife, and ends up becoming the Green Goblin." said JC 619.

(Green Goblin: Ahahahahahahahah!)

"And that's the End of Act 1, and now: Intermission..." said JC 619 as he leaves the Desk.

**Intermission Sign is shown with Spider-Man in a Full Body Cast on the Sign.**

**(20 Minutes Later...)**

JC 619 walks back into the Desk.

"Now for Act 2, and yes there are more Musical Numbers." said JC 619 dryly.

(Green Goblin: Anybody know a Good Dermatologist?)

"Okay, That was pretty Funny." said JC 619 smiling.

"So we open on The Green Goblin, Who has gone mad after his Wife's Demise, kidnapping his former Colleages, and Mutates them into The Sinister Six." said JC 619.

"Lizard, Kraven the Hunter, Swarm, Carnage, Electro, and... Swiss Miss.." said JC 619 in an odd tone.

"Yeah, She was created specifically for the Show folks." stated JC 619.

"But this does leads to in my view the Best Song in the Show: A Freak Like Me Needs Company." said a stoked JC 619.

_(If you're looking for a night out on the town You just found me A freak like me needs compan 65 million dollar circus tragedy)_

"I'd like to say more around Seventy Five." joked JC 619.

_(All the Wierdos in the World are here right now in New York City, All the Brazen Boys, and Girls dressed to kill without pity, All the Wierdoes from outta town & all the freaks, allways are around all the weirdos in the World are here in New York City Tonight, Here in New York City tonight)_

"Goodshow, Jolly Goodshow!" applauded JC 619 as he sounded like Pops from Regular Show.

"I do mean it, This is a Good Song, I'm abit suprised that Shadow Critic didn't put this in his _Top 11 Underrated Villian Songs_ though I'm not blaming him since this is abit new." said JC 619.

"We then go back to Mary Jane, and Peter sharing an evening together, and wondering how Peter is allways able to meet up with MJ." stated JC 619.

(MJ: What's the deal? Peter: I have a Teleportation Machine. MJ: Really? Peter: I'm still working on the kinks, Sometimes I teleport naked.)

"I know what he means by that, but once you figure out how Inorganic Items on an Organism can travel through the Space/Time Continuem, It's merely child's play." said JC 619.

"So this sets up our next song, If the World Should End." stated JC 619.

_(There's nothing else I need to know And there s nothing You need to pretend If the world should end)_

"After this, Peter decides to take the Night off from his Job to hang with Mary Jane, I'm sure nothing bad is gonna..." said JC 619.

(Edge: WWWRRRROOOOONNNGGGG!)

"Okay, I guess WWE didn't like my earlier Visual Gag." replied JC 619.

"So The Green Goblin, and The Sinister Six decide to tear through the City as we then get our Next Song: Sinisterio." said JC 619.

_(Now come thoughts that you shall not banish Secret fears, visions never to vanish Crawling shapes now come writhing out To cast their shadows over this human rout)_

"Personally, I love the Video Screening of the Villians, I would actually love it if this made into an animated show or be made into a Intro Video for a Show." commented JC 619.

"So apparently, Peter didn't notice the ensuing chaos & gets chewed out by Jameson at the Bugle." said JC 619.

"I should mention that I was gonna make a Joke about the NY Yankees due to some dialogue involving Yankee Stadium, but I choose not to out of respect for Airnaruto45." stated JC 619 as he looks towards Airnaruto45 who has a Philly Phanatic Plushie as Knife point.

"Okay, Here's Your Philly Phanatic Plushie unharmed." said Airnaruto45 as he gave JC 619 his Phanatic Plush.

"Yay!" said JC 619 as he hugged the Plush Mascot.

"So after Peter leaves, Jameson gets a Message in the form of a Pumpkin?" said JC 619 in an odd tone.

(JJ: Say Goodbye to your City, and Everything in it, We're gonna flatten Manhattan in a New York Minute?)

"I know a Good Rhyme too involving a City: There once was a Man from Nantucket..." said JC 619 until...

(Pumpkin Explodes!)

"Whoah!" said JC 619 as he is knocked back by the Explosion.

"Geeze, Everyone's a Critic." said replied JC 619 as he got back into his Seat.

"So the Green Goblin appears at the Bugle, and tells Jameson that he & the Six are taking over the City, and reveals that Spider-man is his "First Born"." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile, The Sinister Six continue to meace everyone in the City until Spider-Man shows up." stated JC 619,

"So the Next Song we get is SPIDER-MAN!" said JC 619.

_(Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Does whatev...)_

"Wrong Song guys, Wrong Song." butted in JC 619.

_(**SPIDER-MAN!** He's just swinging by you! **SPIDER-MAN!** He just gets around. **SPIDER-MAN!** He just catches up to you. **SPIDER-MAN!** To take the Villians Down.)_

"It's an okay song, but their is one thing that makes it awesome." said JC 619.

(Rabbi: Mozeltov Spider-Man!)

"Okay in my view, When a Jewish man gives you props, You know you're doing something right." said JC 619.

"Also what I liked about this scene is this..." said JC 619.

(Spider-Man uses some Big Spray to defeat Swarm, Spider-Man then gives the Bug Spray to Mary Jane.)

"Okay that was abit funny, It would be like if Superman gave Lois Lane a Plunger." said JC 619.

"There's also a funny bit during this Number involving Aunt May, and Peter discussing the Bugle during the Song." commented JC 619.

(Aunt May: And that Beastly Spider-Man. Peter: What are talking about? Aunt May: Well I read in the Paper, He's the worst of them all! Peter: What? No, Aunt May I told you stop reading The Bugle. Aunt May: But they're the only ones who Print your Photos, Not to mention, They have the Best Comic Section.)

"Hey, If they have Peanuts, Marmaduke, and Garfield in their Section, I'm sold." said JC 619.

"I should also mention that Mary Jane also has an Opening Night Performance for a Broadway Show aswell." said JC 619.

"Okay, This Next Scene is pretty much the Goofiest thing you may actually see the Green Goblin ever do..." said JC 619.

(The Green Goblin is seen with a Cell Phone.)

(Receptionist: Reception. Green Goblin: Is this The Daily Bugle? Cause I have a Messa... Receptionist: Daily Bugle Reception. GG: I have a Message...  
Receptionist: Do you know your Party's Extension? GG: No, This is the Green Goblin and I... Receptionist: Please Hold. GG: Oh for God Sake!_ Beautiful Day by U2 Plays_)

"Oooo... Another U2 Reference!" exclaimed JC 619.

JC 619 then showed a Counter that said **U2 Reference: 2.**

(Receptionist: How may I help you Mr. Goblin? GG: Here's Your new Lead Story JJ: Goblin to Spider-Man... Machine: Here are the Options, To Leave a Message in the General Mailbox, Press or say 2. For Bud McBride 3. For J. Jonah Jameson. GG: 4,4! Machine: That is an incorrect.. GG SCREAMS!)

"Ohhhhh, A Villian getting owned by an answering Machine never gets old." said JC 619 as he starts laughing.

(JJ: You've reached Jameson, You better not waste my time.. GG: Now you take this down JJ, and you print it: Goblin to Spider-Man: I wanted him to join the New World Order, Not vanquish it! Well you better watch out, Cause I will track you down, and I will vaquish you pals, and I promise you: They won't be hanging around for long. Machine: If you are satisfied with your Message, Please Press or say 1. GG: One Satisfied Goblin. Machine: I'm sorry, Please say... GG: OOONNNEEE!)

"That was classic." said JC 619 as he was wiping his face from all the Tears of Laughter.

"So Peter becomes abit stressed as he learns about the Green Goblin's Threat as he checks to make sure that both Aunt May, and MJ are okay." siad JC 619.

"We then get this..." said JC 619.

(MJ is seen tied upon a Bridge as Spider-Man sees her. A Giant Green Goblin appears, and cuts the Ropes, sending Mary Jane down as Spider-Man jumps to save her.)

"What is it with Goblin wanting to throw Women off Bridges anyway, That seems like a disturbing fetish." said JC 619.

(Spider-Man then freefalls near the Audience slowly as it eventually turns out to be a Dream.)

"Okay, Now that was kinda cool." said an amazed JC 619.

"So then Peter is then visited by Arachne again in a Vision, and tells him that it is his Destiny to be a Hero." said JC 619.

"This leads us to to another Song: Turn Off The Dark." said JC 619.

(Peter Griffin: So that's why they call it that.)

_(Between the looking and the seeing Between the hurting and the weeping Between the waking and the sleeping Are you sleeping Turn off the dark Turn off the dark Turn off the dark I've been waiting I've been waiting)_

"Again, It kinda turns out to be a Dream as well as Peter is woken up by a Phone Message." states JC 619.

(MJ: Peter what's with all these Psycho Messages? and Where are it's Intermission & you're nowhere to be seen, As usual.)

"Sorry Mary Jane, I just had an Inception Moment." mocked JC 619.

"So Peter tries to make it to the Show, but he fails to make it in time as it's Over." said JC 619.

"Oh, I should mention that The Show MJ was in was a Broadway Production of The Fly." added JC 619.

"The two talk about the Show, but MJ thinks that maybe Peter, and her should slow their Relationship down." said JC 619.

"This takes us to our Next Song: I Just Can't Walk Away (Say It Now)." said JC 619.

_(Say it now, say it now Explain to me Why this happens to me every time Give me a clue or tell me why I just can't walk away Walk, walk away Walk, walk away)_

"Yeah, These Duets are good, but they have been done abit to much for my taste." stated JC 619.  
"So MJ calls down their Relationship since she doesn't want to lose her Boyfriend/Best Friend, and this Breaks Peter's Heart." said JC 619.

"After this, Peter gets upset about what has been happening to him, and confronts Jameson at the Bugle." said JC 619.

(JJ: This better be good Parker. Peter: Oh it is, I got your New Headline right here, Straight from the Bug Boy himself: Spider-Man No More!)

"Oh snap! **Amazing Spider-Man Issue 50** all over again!" exclaimed JC 619.

"Don't you mean **Spider-Man 2**?" asked Sovereign 64.

"That's where the Film's Plot came from." answered JC 619.

"So Peter gives JJ Spider-Man's Suit, and quits his Job aswell as Jameson doesn't seem to care about it." said JC 619.

(JJ: Get the Carpenters, I want a Display Case, With Lights, and a Plaque saying "Spider-Man, Another phony with a Big Ego, Brought down by the Power of the Press.)

"Atleast he isn't Cavorting around his Office with the Suit."

(Simmons as Jameson is seen wearing Spider-Man's Costume, and goofing around his Office.)

"**Spider-Man 2** Reference?" asked Sovereign 64.

"**Spider-Man 2.1** Reference." replied JC 619.

_(Vertigo by U2 Plays)_

"Well what did you know, Another U2 Reference." said a now annoyed JC 619.

JC 619 then showed a Counter that said** U2 Reference: 3.**

"So Peter takes Mary Jane to a Club where he exclaims his recent happiness since giving up his Heroic Career." said JC 619.

(Peter: Mary Jane Watson, I Love You, and I Wanna Marry You! _The Patrons Cheer_. MJ: You... Peter: Well, Not right now.)

"Yeah, Cause ya never know when a Demon wants to erase it." joked JC 619.

"However, Green Goblin then hijacks the Screens in the Club to still Hunt Spider-Man down by threatening the City." said JC 619.

"Peter then abruptly takes Mary Jane to his Apartment where Peter realizies that even though he loves Mary Jane, He has to end their Relationship in order to protect her." said JC 619.

(Peter: I'll always love you.)

"Okay, that was pretty sad." said JC 619 as he grabbed a Tissue to wipe his Eyes abit.

"We then come to one of the Biggest Songs of the Show: Boy Falls From the Sky." said JC 619.

_(You can change your mind But you cannot change your heart Your heart knows what you're hiding Your heart knows where you are I'd be myself if I knew who I'd become You don't have to fly too high To get too close to the sun See the boy fall from the sky)_

"Yeah, This is a Cool Song, Though I loved the Version from Good Morning America myself." said JC 619.

(Suddenly, Multiple Spider-Men appear behind Peter.)

"Oh snap, Bono brought back The Clone Saga!" screamed JC 619 as he then hides under his Table.

"So in a sort of Flashback or Cutaway, Peter gets back his Costume from the Daily Bugle, and goes to Battle against the Green Goblin." said JC 619.

"It turns out that The Green Goblin is at the top of the Chrysler Building with a Baby Grand Piano?" said an oddened JC 619.

"No, I'm actually Serious! He actually has a Baby Grand Piano on the Chrysler Building!" said a stunned JC 619.

"So the next Song is I'll Take Manhattan." stated JC 619.

_( I'm old fashioned, That's why I'm keen on Family things like... **KILLING WHOLE FAMILIES!** heheheheheh.)_

"Okay for some reason, This sounds more like what Elton John or Randy Newman would sing if they became psychotic." said JC 619.

"Anyway, After The Green Goblin does some Map Questing to figure out when Spider-Man is showing up, The Two finally confront with The Green Goblin revealing that he knows that Spider-Man is really Peter Parker." said JC 619.

(Peter: How did you find out? GG: I was reading the Bugle's Spider-Man Retrospective, and all the Photos printed on every page happened to be the Boy who was in my Lab the day my Arachnid went missing.)

"Wow, That was actually pretty smart, Points to the Goblin for thinking like that." said JC 619 as he clapped his hands in applause.

"Peter tries to talk through to Norman Osborn, but the Goblin refuses to listen, and states that the Two should Team up." said JC 619,

(Green Goblin: You'd be my Boy Wonder! Oh heck, I'll be your Boy Wonder, You what We'll switch off The Boy Wonder Duties.)

"Okay, Not only was that Classic, It was a good stab at Batman, and Robin." giggled JC 619.

"Peter refuses to join forces with Gobby as he uses the whole "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" Line as the Two Battle." said JC 619.

"During Goblin's explenation of his Plan to destroy Humanity, and refill it with his Mutant Folk, Peter gets to Norman by having him remember Emily." said JC 619.

(Peter: Dr. Osborn, I beg of you, Don't let Emily's Death be for nothing. Goblin: Emily? Peter: Your wife, Without Love your Work means nothing, Love keeps you sane, Love keeps you human. I lost someone I love too when my Uncle died. Goblin: Emily... Died? Peter: Don't you remember? Goblin: Emily died... **BECAUSE OF YOU!**)

"Oh boy, Something tells me the Poo has hit the Fan." said JC 619.

"Anyway, It turns out the Green Goblin has set up alittle incentive by holding MJ hostage on the outside of the Building, and then we this Really Kickbutt moment." said JC 619.

(Spider-Man, and The Green Goblin battle it out in Mid Air across the Theater.)

"Dude, This is SWWWEEETTT!" said an excited JC 619.

"At one point, Jameson sees this happening & gets Flash Thompson to use his Cell to get afew Pics." said JC 619.

(Suddenly, Spider-Man appears across the Theater at different spots as he Shoots his Webs.)

"Again, SWWEEETTT!" said a still excited JC 619.

"So it seems that the Green Goblin has the advantage when he decides to push his Baby Grand Piano off the Building to take out some civilians, However this happens.." said JC 619.

(Spider-Man: Hold on there Gobby, I Webbed you to the Piano so you wouldn't Push it off. Green Goblin: What?! Nooooooo... **[Splat]**)

"Wait a second, Did the Green Goblin just get crushed by a Baby Grand Piano?" asked JC 619.

(Phineas: Yes, Yes he did.)

"Dude... Best Death EVER!" exclaimed JC 619.

"Allright, Peter rescues MJ in which Mary Jane figures out it's Peter behind the Mask as the two then embrace." said JC 619.

"As the two cotemplate their lives together, We hear some Police Sirens, and an old phrase from Mary Jane." said JC 619.

(Mary Jane: Go get em Tiger.)

"Okay, This is the Last Song, I swear on all that is Stan Lee, The Song is called Finale- A New Dawn." said a spent JC 619.

(Finale A New Dawn Plays as Spider-Man swings off to save the Day.)

(Then, The Curtain closes onto the Set as the Audience Cheers)

"And that was **Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark**, and I gotta say... I liked it." said JC 619.

(Shows scenes of the Show)

"I mean the Set, and all of Costumes are pretty Cool, and the Effects for this Show works very well, I mean I can see other Comics possibly do this." said an amazed JC 619.

"The Story is good, though it just blends abit of the Comics, and Films along with working with the Story of Arachne which was okay in my book." said JC 619.

"The Characters are Good too, but If I could one who stood out it would be Patrick Page's Green Goblin since he seemed to be delievering on every Joke he made." commented JC 619.

"The Songs are Likable though I admit, Only _A Freak Like Me Needs Company_, and _Boy Falls From The Sky_ were the only two I was still singing by the time I left New York." commented JC 619.

"For most Broadway Buffs, I think this is a Cool Show to see, and how creative some of these Shows can get with alittle thought, and as for Comic Fans, They may have an issue or two about it, but I think these guys did a respectable job with the Hero, and I say take it for what is: A pretty Creative way to give props to one of Marvel's Greatest Heroes." stated JC 619.

"Overall, I gotta say it is a cool show, and I'd recommend it to anyone who wants to see a Broadway Show or is a True Believer, _EXCELSIOR!_ " roared JC 619.

"You know, This was actually kind of fun." said JC 619 smiling.

"I mean I think I could actually do a Series of me Reviewing Stuff, I know I could Review Superhero Themed Media like Superhero Movies, or Shows." stated JC 619.

"I could even throw in a Game or 2!" added JC 619.

"But I would need an Image, I could wear a Superhero Outfit, and give myself a new Name!" said an excited JC 619.

JC 619 quickly puts on a Red, and Black Superhero Outfit with a Black Mask, and Red Cape.

"Hello I'm The Super Critic, I save you all by Remembering it for you..." announced JC 619 until...

JC 619 begins to have horrible Visions of numerous Bad Super Hero Jokes.

_**"Oh God not the Bat Credit Card!"**_ yelled JC 619.

**_"Bathing Ducks, and Chicago styled Dancing Spider-Man?!"_** said JC 619 in pain.

**_"Nuclear Man's Glowing Fingernails of Doom!"_** continued JC 619.

_**"Shaq as a SUPERHERO!"**_ said JC 619.

JC 619 secreams at the top of his lungs until...

"Woah!" awoke a Brown Haired Man in a Cold Sweat as he panted abit.

"Petey, Whats wrong Tiger?" asked a Red Haired Woman who was Sleeping next to him.

"Sorry Mary Jane, I just had a weird dream." said Peter.

"What was it about?" asked Mary Jane.

"Well, It was about some Guy I don't know, Who made a Review of a Broadway Show based on my Life as Spider-Man." replied Peter.

"Tiger, Maybe you should layoff being Spider-Man for week or two, Those hits to the Head might be messing with you." stated Mary Jane.

"I guess so, Night." said Peter as he Kissed Mary Jane, and fell back to Sleep.

"Night Tiger." said Mary Jane as she did the same.

**THE END**

**BGM: A Freak Like Me Needs Company**

**Written, Edited, and Performed by JC 619**

**Cover Image by JC 619, and the Power of Google & Microsoft Paint**

**Videos Used:**

Spider-Man 1967 Cartoon

Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark

The Simpsons

South Park

Johnny Bravo

Phineas & Ferb

Chowder

Superman: The Movie

The Spectacular Spider-Man

Spider-Man 3

The Suite Life of Zack & Cody

WWE Raw

Family Guy

Spider-Man 2.1

**Special Thanks to all my Fan Ficiton Friends, It's been Five Years & yet I'm still around baby.**

(Ceviche: No one dies in musicals. Gorgonzola: I die a little.)

* * *

Well there you have it Folks. Don't expect me to become The Super Critic, I would be open to Co-Review something if you anybody wants to do it. I gotta give myself some Credit since Reviewing a Broadway Show probably is tricky as heck to do (I used some Web Videos, and my Memories to be thorough). Anyway, _**REVIEW** _True Believers!


End file.
